You Really Want Us to  Sympathize You?
by Ginakabina
Summary: Jellylorum stares Grizabella in the eye and wonders why she wants all the Jellicles to feel sorry for her.


I stand by my kit, Etcetera, and my adopted kit Victoria. They look in wonder at the mangy cat in front of them, they look at each other and slowly pad toward her. I try to get them to come back and away from her. I put my paws on their hands, Etcetera and Victoria stare at her in amazement.

I am face to face with Grizabella, she looks at me. Her smelly, dirty coat bristles a bit.

" And you see the corner of her coat is torn and stained with sand!" She scoffs at me. Just to make herself feel better. I quickly get my kits away from her.

" And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin." Grizabella the Glamour Cat hissed at Cassandra.

The Siamese queen looks back at Grizabella and starts toward her, about the attack. Munkustrap, the silver protector, gives his half sister a look and she walks off the Alonzo.

Etcetera looks up at me, " Mommy, Why did that ugly queen yell at you?"

" It all happened a while ago…. But that is a story for when you are later." I pet my calico kitten's shoulder, she nuzzles into me.

" How much older?" She cocks her fuzzy head.

I smile at her " A little bit older…"

A moment passes before Etcetera purrs " I am a little bit older."

I shake my head at her.

" Well, I'm older than I was a few seconds ago."

I kiss her head " Cettie, I have to go sing."

" Finneee."

I sing about Bustopher Jones with my good friend, Jennyanydots. Ever since I can remember, Jenny has had a certain liking to fat Bustopher.

Songs, and Songs pass.. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer steal some objects, but then get caught. Old Deuteronomy arrives. Munkustrap tells us about The Pekes and the Pollicles… The Jellicle Ball comes.

I watch in pride as my Plato brings Victoria into adulthood. Afterwards, after the Big Jellicle Ball Grizabella comes stalking back.

I can't help myself but go up to her and hiss " You see the corner of her coat is torn and stained with sand!"

She looks at me as if I have ripped out her heart. Does she not remember what she did to me!

I watch in happiness as my Pouncival bumps into Grizabella. That's what she gets… Haha..

I tell the story about my mate, Gus and how he used to be a Theater Cat. He really deserves to go to Heaviside. He is old and withered. Gus and I slowly retreat back to his and Asparagus's den. I come back. Skimbleshanks is singing. Macavity comes and ruins it! He steals Old Deuteronomy.

Hiding, Jenny and I sit in a pile of trash and chat things up.

" Does it bring back memories?" The Gumbie Cat asks.

I cock my head as if I was Etcetera " Does What bring up memories?"

"Grizabella."

I look at my best friend and smile " Well it does, It is not like I can forget that when she left to see the world she beat me up for stealing her man… I was pregnant with his kit at the time I stole Gus… Then she comes back acting all nice to us. By then I just had Tumblebrutus and she tried running off with him as if it was HER kit!"

Jennyanydots pats my back " It is okay, sweetheart. She tried stealing my little Electra…"

By the time we came back, The Magical Mistoffelees had brought Old Deuteronomy..

Everyone flees as we all smell the terrible odor of Grizabella, she mopes around singing. She falls to the ground, face first. Hehe.

Jemima sings to bring her up. No matter how many times I told Demeter to tell Jemima about how Grizabella was.. She doesn't.

I cover my ears and Etcetera's when she screeches " Touch me!"

I notice that Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, Victoria, Admetus, Asparagus and Plato all covered their ears as well. Good kits. At least my kits have some since when they hear total crap. But Bombalurina pushes my Victoria to go touch Grizabella.

I will never forgive Bombalurina for that…

I don't think we should sympathize for her at all. Not after all the stuff she did.

To my surprise, Old Deuteronomy picks GRIZABELLA to go to the Heaviside Layer… Now that I think about it, It doesn't surprise me. Of course Old D would pick her, after all they had a kit together.. But it died..

She always gets what she wants, Hey, But at least she is gone..

I watch in amazement as she walks up to Heaviside, one day. Maybe next year My Gus will be going up there.

Until then I smile and take care of my kits.


End file.
